


Wrong turns on purpose

by Youagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Flirty mark lee, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Motorcycles, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagain/pseuds/Youagain
Summary: Mark delivers pizzas and so does donghyuck; you don't think anyone would notice if they took little detours along the way, right?





	Wrong turns on purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than self indulgence. Enjoy!!

Mark was tired. His eyes looked droopy and dark circles were pretty prominent, he looked like he hadn't slept in days even though he had a six hour "nap" before getting to his job and checking in by the fingerprint machine. 

"Hey," he nodded to doyoung, who has the same late night shift as him, doyoung nodded back. 

Mark's mood dropped when he heard the slow, sad songs playing on the speakers above them. 

Mark took the disposable cup and started pouring fanta from the soda fountain, he moved back behind the counter with doyoung when he was done and asked, "how's it today?"

"Busy as usual." 

Mark groaned and hit his head on the counter. 

"You'll live, I'm sure." Doyoung says patting his back.

It was midnight and the lightning inside the store was dim and dark with little red silhouettes dancing around because of the sign outside. 

Mark was sipping on his fanta when the telephone rang, louder than usual, echoing off the bare walls and also because of the lack of people. "I'll get that!" He hears doyoung call from somewhere behind. 

"Hello, pizza hut here, what would you like to order?" Doyoung recited, putting on a cheerful act. "Yes, sure, ok, yes, ok, that would be twenty minutes, thank you." 

"Mark you're getting this one, I'm tired." Doyoung said after he ended the phone call and Mark nodded, "sure," 

Mark put the pizza in the box behind his motorcycle and then put on his helmet, it was a little too big on his head, there were other sizes hanging in front of him but he had a weird kind of attachment to it. 

The streets were busy, not the traffic kind of busy, but still busy. Where were people going at this time of the day he wondered, he would definitely be sleeping in.

He stopped at a red light and next to him were other delivery guys, one from KFC the other from McDonald's and someone from a Chinese takeout shop. He looked around looking for someone specific; that person was nowhere to be seen. He let his disappointment not get to him so he nodded to the KFC guy next to him. 

"Hey, Lucas, how's it going?" 

Lucas stops conversing with the McDonalds guy and faces mark. "Oh, bro!" He outstretches his fist and mark bumps it. "I've been great! What about you?" 

Mark smiles, seeing Lucas so enthusiastically cheerful over nothing was always contagious. 

"I've been great too, man. Are you carrying spicy fries back there? If yes, can I have some?" 

"I don't think anyone would notice if you ate some." He said glancing around to see if anyone was watching then reaching for the bag behind. 

Mark laughs and Lucas chuckles and then his face turns serious when he looks around, "hey, where's--" 

The traffic light is suddenly green and cars start honking from behind, so mark floors it straight ahead whereas Lucas takes a right. 

Mark waits for the person he's wanting to see since he got on this motorcycle. Maybe the next interchange he thinks. 

That's the interchange where every road of the city meets. Mark usually takes that path the most, just to see the other. 

He reaches the interchange and sure as hell, there he is. He is wearing a helmet but he could still see his back and the posture, it screamed his name. Not to mention the domino's logo on the box of his motorcycle was a dead give away. 

He moved his bike next to his and waited for the light to turn green. 

"Hey," Mark starts.

"Hi," he replies back. "Its you again," 

Mark could hear him smile under his helmet but he could also see him roll his eyes. 

"Miss me?" Mark asks him, trying to bite down his smile. 

"Not at all," Donghyuck looks at him. They stay like that for a while, staring at each other. The light turns green, mark notices this in Donghyuck's eyes, he waits for him to move first. He doesn't.

There were no cars behind them. Empty streets with forest on the one side and skyscrapers and apartments on the other. The light turned red again. 

Mark looked away and started staring ahead. 

"Meet you at the same spot we always do," the other sings song and goes through the red light. Mark shakes his head and waits for it to turn green. 

Mark delivers the pizza off to a dude, takes his money, and drives off for a little detour. 

There was a special spot where Donghyuck and mark used to meet daily. Under a bridge near the interchange with a really old yellow phone booth. He stops his motorcycle, takes off his helmet and hangs it on the handles. 

His hair is sweaty from wearing the helmet so he shakes his head violently. 

"Gross," he hears someone say. 

He looks up and Donghyuck is smiling at him. 

Mark's smile is involuntary. 

Mark is sitting on his bike his both legs on one side and opened enough for Donghyuck to stand in between. Mark has his hands on the others waist and he's absentmindedly rubbing circles. Donghyuck's arms are on Mark's shoulders and hes kissing him tenderly. 

Donghyuck's lips were a deliciously beautiful thing, Donghyuck tasted like pink bubblegum, kissing Donghyuck felt like you were flying. It felt like anything was possible in this given moment. Kissing Donghyuck felt like you were in a romcom. Kissing Donghyuck was like- 

The other parts and looks at mark. "What?" His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Donghyuck smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing, it's just… you," Mark blushes. "You're just," he lets out a groan "you're so lame," 

"Gee, thanks-- mph"

The last part comes out when Donghyuck clashes his lips against his, and Mark can feel the other smile against his lips. He feels honoured to taste a million dollar smile.

They pull away and stay like that for a minute or two, Donghyuck's head on Mark's shoulder. "I think we should get going," donghyuck whispers against his ears. 

Mark sighs and says, "yeah, I think we should."

Donghyuck places a chaste kiss on the other's lips, "text me before getting the next order, I'll tell you if I have mine then." he's getting on his bike now. 

They did get orders at the same time coincidentally. There weren't many people doing the delivery night shift also the orders after midnight were more common than those in the morning. 

"We always do," Mark sometimes gets confident, and when he does, he makes it count, He knows donghyuck loves it. "Its called fate." He grins to himself, proud of what he just said. 

Donghyuck copies his expression and grins too, ear to ear. He looked really cute this way. Donghyuck adjusts his helmet and makes a loud and wet lip smacking sound and then proceeds to drive off into the night. 

Mark looks at his fading back with a warm smile playing on his lips. This is what made the job bearable. 

He got back and behind the counter with a smile on his face. Doyoung looks at him and says, "here we go," in a really bored, monotone voice. Mark doesn't bother and changes the playlist to his favourite songs. 

"Oh, shit," Mark hears Doyoung say so he stops sipping his fanta and looks up from his phone. Doyoung has his phone raised in the air, "another order." And then shakes it. 

Mark texts donghyuck:

Hey, got my order might be at the interchange at idk 1:20

Mark gets the text back in a second or two:

Just got mine too wtf, ok see you there, mwah

Mark stands up from his seat a bit too suddenly and enthusiastically, "I'll do it." 

Doyoung flinches in his seat, "Jesus, calm down, you were going either way, you don't have to beg,"

Mark grins to himself, he sits down and takes the straw between his teeth again.


End file.
